Vol1/Chapter04/Questions Only Lead To More Questions
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=28196163 |chapternumwp=536627034 }} Summary Makarov calls Sting to let him know of Natsu's abduction. He informs the Sabertooth guildmaster that the Fire Dragon Slayer was taken by a shape shifter pretending to be Erza. Sting protests telling Makarov that it would be impossible for a shape shifter to trick Natsu as they would not have been able to imitate Erza's scent. Rogue discusses with the Fairy Tail Guild Master his suspicions that Sting was also approached by someone pretending to be Minerva Orland and that he had been drained of his magic after having sex with her. Sting exclaims that the situation was different not willing to believe that he had been duped. This information worries Makarov as he now has to consider who else might be a target. He asks the Twin Dragons to come to Fairy Tail so that all the dragon slayers can discuss the situation together. They agree to come the next day. Makarov goes downstairs to check on his brats, knowing that they are all upset over Natsu's abduction. He talks to Gray and tells him to stop blaming himself and trust that they will find Natsu and offer payback to whoever took him. He gives instructions to the dragon slayers to not go anywhere alone and for the others to tell Mira where they are going so as to not have any additional problems with the shape shifter. He then sends them home to get some rest before they renew their search the following day. Sting and Rogue arrive at Fairy Tail the following day and meet with the other dragon slayers, Levy and the rest of Team Natsu. Makarov informs the group of the alleged attack on Sting and announces that he believes that a sexual act is required to absorb the magic of the dragon slayers. Makarov believes that since Natsu didn't respond to the shifter's advances it's possible that they will return him once they have what they want. The group tries to figure out the significance of picking Sting, Natsu and Laxus as posible targets. Levy surmises that they might represent three of the five dragons in the symbol used by the Penta Dragons. Due to the use of Minerva they believe that their adversary has been watching them for awhile. Lucy doesn't understand why they would have picked Erza for Natsu since the Fire Dragon Slayer had never shown interested in anyone. She points out that it could just as easily have been her or Gray. Gray gets fed up with all the talk. He is frustrated at the lack of action on their part claiming that Natsu could be getting raped while they just sit there doing nothing. He tells them that if any of them had gone missing Natsu would have already rescued them. After discussing the matter further Makarov sends Levy, Lucy and Erza to the to do research on dragons, Tiamat and the Penta Dragon cult. To his great chagrin Gray is asked to stay at Fairy Tail in case they get a lead and he is needed. Gray admits to himself that he is worried about Natsu. He does not like the idea of his rival being helpless or weak. He waits at the guild for three days. Category:Vol1 Chapters